User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS-Chapter 665 Prediction
Hey guys..*sneezes* Im alittle sick, but im still making this prediction. Heres my best shot. ZeChooo!!!! Chapter 665: Experiment on Punk Hazard PG 1 *Law:*walking around the frozen lands* Damn that Caesar..... *Flashback Clown: You went outside and fought the marines!! Smoker no less!!! *Flashback Law: Everything was going well until Strawhat's crew showed up with kids. You mind explaining that to me?! *Flashback Clown: Shulolololo!!! Children?! What are you talking about. *Flashback Law:*glares* *Law:*thinks* I will find answers.... PG 2 *Usopp:*thinking of situation* So this Clown guy is going to hunt us down and use us as test subjects to weird experiments? *Brownbeard: exactlly. *Usopp: Well, Luffy i guess its time to go explore another island. *Luffy: huh?! But i haven't had my shaved ice yet!! *Usopp: Forget the shaved ice!! *Nami:*scolds him* hey!! What about out bodies?! *Usopp/Luffy:*beaten down* your right.... we're sorry... PG 3 *Sanji:*hugging his Nami body* do we really have to change back so soon. Cant i stay like this for a month? maybe two? *Nami:Hell no!!! *Zoro:*grins* I dont see a problem with it. Least this way its obvious im stronger than Mr.Nosebleed. *Sanji: What?! *Brook: Sanji-san, may I see your panties? *Sanji: No only im allowed to look at them!!! *Nami:*sulks* I give up..... PG 4 *Mone:*reading* So how are you gonna handle this? *Clown: Shulolololo!! How do you think? Im going to conduct alittle experiment. *Mone:fufufu, you never change Caesar. *Clown: Of course not. Unlike that idiot Vegapunk, I wouldnt change myself. Not for the marines or anyone. *he presses a button on the wall* PG 5 *Clown:*on an intercom* Attention my loyal subjects. Our glorious island has been invaded by evil pirates and marines!! They have come to take down and arrest your savior!! Dont let them ruin your paradise here!! Search the frozen lands for them and kill them all!! I have been developing some new medicine! The sooner you bring me their lifeless corpses, the sooner you can partake of it!! *Hazmat Men/Centaurs: Yeah!! We wont fail you Master!!! We'll kill'em all!!! Long live Master!!! *Clown:*grins wide* shulololo.... *Mone: fools. PG 6 *Centaurs/Hazmat Men:*storm out the facillity and head for multiple directions. *Clown: 1,000 Satyrs. 1,000 centaurs. Lets see which would make better test subjects. G-5 marines or the Strawhat Pirates? Shulololololo!!!! *Smoker:*leading the marines as they walk through the frozen lands* Damn Tashigi, I forgot your body cant take such extreme cold. *Tashigi: my apologies Smoker-san. PG 7 *Marine:*points* Smo-san!! Look out, cannon fire!! *Smoker:*glances at 3 cannon balls coming at them and hits them away with his jutte* *Tashigi: Who did that?! *Marine 2:*points to a bunch of shadowy figures* It was them!! *Marine 3:*glares* lets shoot back then!! PG 8 *Hazmat Man: damn, they deflected it. *Centaur:*grins* it doesnt matter. *charges with a spear along with 10 other centaurs* just kill them!!! *Centaur 2: yeah!!! Kill for Master!!! *Tashigi:*shocked* what are they? *Smoker:*gets ready* Knowing what they are wont defeat them. Look alive Tashigi!! *Tashigi: yes sir!! PG 9 *Hazmat Man: Strawhat Pirates!!!! *Strawhats:?! *Hazmat Man:*standing with other hazmat men and centaurs* Its time for you to die in the name of Master!! *Centaurs:*cheer* yeah!!! *Brownbeard:*cries like a baby* You guys!!!! PG 10 *Chopper: aaahhh!!!!! its those hazmat guys again!!! *Robin: and the centaurs as well. *Sanji:*smokes* I guess they really do follow the same master. *Hazmat Man: We wont let you leave!!! You will die here!!! *Luffy:*glares* *Centaurs:*aim their cannons* *Law:*sees a huge burst of snow*?! PG 11 *Marines/Centaurs/Hazmat Men:*shoot and weapon clash at each other* *Tashigi:*cuts 5 down with a sword* *Smoker:*surrounded* They just keep coming. *Centaurs/Hazmat Men:*some get back up still bloody* *Smoker:*blocks a club* What's with this unrelenting drive? *Centaur:*trying to push Smoker* You'll never take Master!! PG 12 *Smoker:*spins around and strikes the centaur back unconcious* Master? Do you mean Clown? *Hazmat Man:*aims his cannon directly close to Smoker's head* You dont dare speak his name!! *Tashigi:*cuts the Hazmat Man down* *Hazmat Man:*falls* Gah!!! *Smoker:*looks down at the Hazmat Man and the Centaur he took down.* Clown..... PG 13 *Smoker:*glares* What did you do to these men? Strawhat side *Centaurs/Hazmat Men:*many lay on the ground unconcious as Luffy, Zoro, Brook, and Robin stand over them* *Centaur: Damn you!!! How dare you refuse to become experiments to master!! *Robin: Forgive us for wanting to not wanting to obey your god centaur-san. *Hazmat Men:*aim their cannons* *Usopp:*aims from behind the group* Green Star:..... *shoots a pop green in one of their faces* *Hazmat Man: huh? PG 14 *Usopp:Skull Exploding Grass *Hazmat Men:*are engulfed in a giant skull shaped explosion*aahh!!! *Chopper:*cheers* that was so cool Usopp!!! *Usopp:*flicks his nose* Yeah, Im amazing. *Hazmat Men:*get up from the explosion* *Usopp:*freaks out* what the hell?! PG 15 *Hazmat Man:*weak* You fools..... nothing will stop our mission for master.... *Centaurs:*gets up bloody* yeah so just.....die already... *Law:*steps to the scene and looks at everyone* *Centaur:*grins* Law-san!! You must be here to help us!! *Law:*lifts his hand up* *Zoro/Robin/Brook:*get ready* *Luffy:*looks at Law* *Law:*glares at Luffy* PG 16 *Clown:This is taking too long and where the hell is Law?! *Mone:*grins* do you want me to look for him? *Clown:*grins* yes. I guess I'll entertain myself by working on the newest shipment of children. Shulolololo!! PG 17 *Giant Boy: I dont understand where we are? *girl: me neither. this is scary. *???:*hits a wall with a kendo sword* hya!!! hya!!! I must return to father!! *Giant Girl: hey, what are you doing? *???:what?! a female talking so abrutlly is disgraceful?! PG 18 *Momonosuke:*grins and scratches his head* What kind of country are you from? *'Info Box: Momonosuke (boy from Wan Country)' *children:?! END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts